Salem Hysteria
by Mrs.D2M
Summary: This series of stories is about a tiger hybrid living in the 23rd Century world and on a mission that she believes she can do on her own. She later finds that her attraction to the human species is more than a fantasy, but a reality in this journey.


**Salem Hysteria: Part I - Introduce Me**

My name is Salem. JUST SALEM!!!!!!!!!!! I was born on the 12th of February in 2091 and I'm an orphan. Plain and simple, I was never adopted all because I'm a hybrid. I'm a tiger-hybrid meaning I'm not your average tiger. I have most of the characteristics of a tiger, but most of my body looks entirely like a 21-year-old female human. Plus I can walk, talk, and dress as if I was a human. I work as if I was a human, too. All the while, I AM NOT HUMAN. I work at the Dragonfly Space Institute as a research pilot at this particular prestigious space-launching site in 2113a.d. conveniently located in London, Europe. I only got to work here because I said that I was Native American and had a rare, genetic, non-contagious disease that made me look like a tiger from the neck up.

But from head to toe I really do look as if I was Native American. I have long, black, thick, and wavy hair that reaches the center of my back and nearly touches the dimples that define the connection between my hips and my ass. My face is chubby in a sense where it looks as if I only have fat cheeks when I only have high cheekbones and a lot of baby fat. I have thick eyebrows in which I placed two small red hoop earrings at the end of each eyebrow as it curled towards the edge of my ears that were so perfectly perched at the top of my head. My coco brown, freckled-cheeked skin seriously made me look perfectly normal except for the fact that I had those very distinctive ears and eyes that were a piercing hazel brown with a slit-like pupil, but complemented my thick lips and fat medium-sized nose.

What's funny is that the only way you could tell I was a tiger in any way were the thin black stripes of fur on my skin that formed like facial hair on my body. Otherwise, I am a perfectly normal, human-looking petite specimen. Really, I'm thick, but curvy with long legs that make me about 5'8". My thighs look as fat as a pig's hind legs and my calves look like medieval drumsticks. On top of everything else, my breasts are 42DDs that match harmoniously with my slim waist and thick hips. But my breast do not compare to my perky, round, voluptuous ass that can make any man drool.

Anyways, by me being the only female research pilot at a captain status, I get some of the most fantastic opportunities. But this year, I just had to get the best opportunity to do research on one of the newest planets in the Milky Way called Xeron, just to do the easy shit. But my commanding officer wants me to take along a crew that not only I can't pick, but I wouldn't know anyone. I can never complete any mission with people I don't know, but with friends. It was probably because I was going to be the first pilot to ever fly the Firebird 25K. My luck was just bad, especially on the eve of my birthday.

I was to leave the site at 12 noon on the 10th of February and as I usually do, I stayed up all night exercising. Preparing myself for whatever else was ahead of me. I left my apartment clothed in a blue cotton tube top and a pair of my dark denim jeans to go greet my crew in the lounge and to prepare myself for the flight itself. But before heading to the lounge, I was ordered to pick up two duffel bags full of intergalactic money and supplies for the flight and the mission. I picked the bags up, placed them around my neck in a military position for artillery, and headed down to the crew's lounge.

When I reached the lounge, I opened the door and glanced around the room. There were five men standing around the room. I leaned over to the side of the wall to take off the bags and as soon as I took both of the duffel bags off, my breast popped out of my tube top. I stood up to fix the situation and upon completion looked back at the men noticing that they were the sexiest men I've ever seen and all of them had lust in their eyes. They were all different tones of skin color and fit to such masculinity that it made my knees weak. All of them had on black underarmor shirts, blue jeans, and black army boots except for the captain. I opened my mouth to speak when one of the men came towards me and held out his hand. He must've been the captain because he had on a different colored shirt.

I looked him over and he was certainly one of God's best-looking creatures. He was wearing blue jeans with a tight blue underarmor shirt on that showed every single dent and definition of his muscles. His high-cheekbones and hazel-brown eyes matched perfectly with his lovely coco brown skin. He had a nice thick afro that made you just want to grab a hand full of his hair and tug at it; and I swear on everything he was a drug 'cause his scent was intoxicating and put me in a state of ecstasy. I took his hand and with the sincerity and gentleness of a chivalric gentleman, he lead me across the room as though we were dancing, with his hand still clasped around mine and the other hand around my slim waist. When he let go, I felt abandoned and I was close to grabbing him when he turned towards the other men in the room and said

"All right boys, this is Captain Salem. Don't be stupid and ask for her last name. For this mission, she will be our commanding officer and head pilot. So do everything she says and try to behave yourselves, you dogs. With no further a due, Capt. Salem."

His voice was like a melody and as he spoke my mind flowed with him and became lost in deep thought of how many things I could do to him. I really didn't notice that I as supposed to speak until he interrupted my thought and unintentional stare at the muscles pulsating on his back as he moved around.

"Captain?" he asked as though he was truly concerned about my well-being and with such a sweet authoritative tone to it. It was the absolute aphrodisiac. I snapped back to myself noticing my impending embarrassment and spoke.

"Our mission begins in an hour, but I never complete a mission with a crew. I complete it with friends. So to make you my friends, I'll need names, family orientation, and age and we'll learn more about each other along the way. While you're speaking I'll walk around the room to look at your physical appearance, so I won't make you do something you are physically incapable of doing. With that said, I'll start and we'll go around the room in a clockwise manner."

With great ease, I relaxed myself and told them that I preferred to be called Salem. And when I told them my birthday was in two days they all smiled deliriously. I thought they were being extremely nice all because I told them that I was an orphan.

After me was Commodore Orpheus Randall. His was born and raised in Egypt, until he decided to study aircraft engineering. He had beautiful caramel chocolate skin that shimmered as if it was a reflection of light on water. His hair was dark brown with an uptown fade cut and was highlighted to a point wear it made him look like Ryan Seacrest, but it looked very sexy on him. He had one of the biggest muscle masses, besides his captain. And with his light brown eyes everything just looked perfect. Good enough, he was 20 years old, Egyptian and lived with his father after his mother died of venereal cancer when he was young. I remember him saying, "I wish I had siblings, but maman was too old to have anymore," with a voice as deep as the ocean, but as gentle as the slightest breeze.

After him was Corporal Sam Hernandez. Everywhere on his body you could tell that he was Spanish. He had that gorgeous, long, black, curly hair that looked as though it was usually in a ponytail, but today it was all hangin' out. Made me want to run my fingers through it just to feel its silkiness. Plus, he looked kind of like Antonio Banderas, physique and all, even though he was only 22. He said with a gentle, but masculine voice that made me shiver with lust, "My parents divorced last year after 25 years of marriage. Seems as though they only stayed together because of me."

Honestly he almost made me cry. After Sam was Lieutenant Gram Wesley. His European accent was heavy, but his body matched his authentic European nativity. Relatively, he had color or should I say he was pink. He was skinny, but he had a well-defined torso from what I could see from his slightly tight black underarmour shirt. His jet-black hair gently framed his face in a way that made him look like Harry Potter without the thunderbolt scar. Of all things, he was the smallest out of the group. But he cute with one hell of a sexy ass and a pair of green eyes to match.

"I was an embryo project," he said, "but I found my mum and she told me that she met the sperm donor that gave life to me. He was an Army general in the King's Royal Army, but he died in World War IV."

Most of them seemed to be completely honest, but he was the cream of the crop. It's good to know a man still has a bit of innocence at the age of 20. The second to last in the line was Horus Muhammad Delí. He had to be thee sexiest Saudi Arabians I've ever seen in my lifetime. His hair was thick, black and looked like it could reach the center of his back. He had dark green eyes that dazzled when I looked into them. His body was lean and muscular, but not toned. It actually made me even more curious about his capabilities. But even more, his beautifully toned dessert skin was as soft as the buttermilk he bathed in. And on everything else he was fluent in his articulation and made English sound as sexy as he was as it slipped off his expert tongue in his light accented sweet voice.

"My father was a member of the King's army also, but he retired a couple of years ago and my mum," his voice sounded even sweeter at the mention of his mother, "is as happy as she could ever be with my father, even at her old age." Honestly, he looked a bit older than 21; might be genetic.

And last was Drill Sergeant Angel Santiago. This man introduced and seduced me in a simple hand gesture. This man literally gave himself to me only hoping that I'd submit and give him total control of my movements. He was 22 and did he ever have a hard life. He never had a stable home, so he made his own life on the streets as the Ace of Duke, leader of the Royal Bloods. When Duke died, Angel became the leader and when it came down to killing Duke's girlfriend, he killed her and resigned.

"I got caught and was going to do 2 lifetimes, but I choose to get a pension through the Academy here at this institute. When I graduated from the Academy, I decided to stay instead of going back and that's why I'm here today."

**HIS SINCERITY** **KILLED ME. **After a moment of silence, I began to speak as if I was an understanding friend,

"Well guys, I suggest we prepare for the trip, your suits are in your lockers and if you can bring sweats, I heard that there was a fitness room on the ship and I intend to use it and I want you guys to join me, if you feel up to it. I will be in there sometime today."

Angel spoke after me and said, "We better hurry up then. We have 45 minutes till take-off." They began to walk to the locker rooms that were connected to the lounge.

"Alright then," I said, "but wait, who's the co-pilot?"

Angel smoothly turned around as the others continued into the men's locker room and said, "I am. We'll be seeing A LOT of each other."

When he said that it sent shivers through my spine and put a smile on my face. He returned my smile with a glance that made me weaker than Jell-O.

'Damn it!! Why have I become this man putty?' I thought. He grinned even more knowing that he now had my body and my mind. He could make me do anything at this point. He turned and headed towards the locker room. When the door closed behind him, I went to the women's locker room alone and horny.

**Salem Hysteria: Part II- The Journey Begins**

I went into the women's locker room, hornier than I've ever been. I would have masturbated, but I'd rather wait for relief. It's an entirely different experience when you wait. So I just opened my locker, set out my body suit, sweats, socks and shoes and headed towards the showers.

Meanwhile, in the men's locker room the men began to take off their clothes and happily showed off their semi-erect circumcised cocks as they headed towards the showers with their black towels when Angel walked in. Orpheus came over to him completely naked and said "Man, she has to be the sexiest kitten I've seen in ages."

"She is, but she's mine," Angel boasted, "If any of you dicks touch her without my permission, I'll kill you. She'll be our pilot and our sex kitten under my control, so don't get any bright ideas."

Angel walked over to his locker, took off his clothes and showed off his rock hard uncircumcised dick holding a length of 12 and half inches and a width of 3and a half inches that literally only looked uncircumcised when it was limp. As he walked to the shower room, he was greeted with chants of "Big Man", "Big Daddy", and his favorite "Endless Chocolate." He turned on his shower, silencing his audience.

After they all took their showers and had their boxers on to the least, I walked in fully outfitted in my black and blue space suit that accentuated every curve, dip, and dent in my body. As I walked into the room, it grew silent. Silent enough that I could hear the bottom of my army boots and the sway of my sweat pants that covered the bottom portion of my suit. I opened my mouth to speak when Angel walked out of the shower stark naked drying of his well-defined biceps. He looked towards me and seeing the shock and lust in my face, he grinned. As Angel moved towards his locker everyone in the locker room busted out laughing at the look on my face, but I didn't notice what they were laughing at for about 30 seconds until it came to me. I had to be very serious with them if I wanted some kind of respect.

"Excuse me, but I see nothing funny here. We take-off in approximately 30 minutes, so I'll meet y'all down at the launching pad."

I started towards the door and as soon as my hand touched the doorknob, I felt a hand on the small of my back. It gripped my left love handle in a way that let me know that who ever it was demand my full attention. I turned my head to see that it was Angel whom by now was moisturized and completely dressed. He looked me in my eyes as I looked up into his, seeing as though I only came up to his chest.

He looked at me in my eyes and said, "I'll go with you just let me put on my shoes."

I was speechless, so I just stood there and watched his sexy ass bounce as he walked back to his locker. Watching it go up and down had me hypnotized up until Horus, Gram, Sam, and Orpheus was standing right in front of that perfect view.

Gram smirked and said, "I see your admiring the assets of our captain with emphasis on the ASS."

To be honest I had no real comment on that but I eventually came up with something.

"And your pilot is?" I replied seeing as though that was only real come back I had. But since they protected Angel as if he was fucking all of them I just had to tell them the truth. "But on a serious note, I am attracted to him," that's what I said, "and I trust that you four can keep your mouth shut about that since y'all seem like a bunch of bitches."

They smiled and in unison, they all put one hand behind their back and the other in some kind of hand salute in front of their heart and said, "Academy Scouts honor." As soon as they finished the refrain, Angel came up between Gram and Sam and said, "Let's go." Then he turned to Sam and whispered "We'll talk later." If it weren't for my keen hearing, I wouldn't have heard him.

As we left the lounge, I picked up the duffel bags at the door and put them around my neck with one bag on each side. As I walked out the door after the guys, Angel must've noticed I wasn't in front of them anymore cause he turned and tapped Horus and they rushed over to me and grabbed not only the bags but my tits as well. My nipples acted as if they were put on ice, rather you could say that they were harder than ice. Once they had the bags, they looked down at my breast only to see my hard nipples and laughed. I could tell that my nipples weren't going to calm down any time soon.

When we reached the launching pad, we had to put on the heavier space suit that actually had the shoes with it. I bent over in front of the crew to take off my shoes. Angel came up behind me grabbed my hips and pumped as if he was really going to fuck me. If it weren't for my strong thighs, I would have fell. I looked at him wanting him to do it again. Instead, he let me go and said, "You might not want to do that in front of a bunch of horny grown ass men."

"Why do you say that? All I see here is my crew."

"That doesn't mean you won't get ripped by all of us, especially me."

"What if that is exactly what I want?"

He didn't answer me when I made that comment; he simply turned around and put on his space suit. Before he left I could have sworn I saw him grin as if he wanted to do it. Meanwhile, Sam turned to Horus who was standing right next to him and tried to whisper "I wish I could get into that," as he nodded towards my voluptuous ass. "But Angel got that ass on lock-down."

They laughed at my humility knowing that I was an intelligent pet and I could hear every word they said. But I wasn't the only one. Orpheus was the quite one out of all of these men, so I figured I could get some help from him. Surprisingly, I didn't have to move an inch to get it though, he came to me.

He asked me, "Are you having a difficult time getting your suit on?"

I admitted that I was actually having a difficult time getting my suit on due to my recent encounter with Angel that left me a bit unstable on my own two feet. I let him touch every inch of my body and when he could have let his ego get ahead of him, he didn't. He helped me get into the foot portion and gently and almost unbearably slow, he worked the suit over my calves and thighs. And when the rest of these men would have grabbed my ass, he resisted the urge and continued at the same pace. When he reached the center of my back, he asked me to put my hair up. I put my hair up in a bun and slid my arms in the sleeves as he moved around to my front. Seeing as though my nipples were still perky, he even still ignored my want to be manhandled. Orpheus pulled the heavy fabric over my shoulders slowly allowing the fabric to swallow my skin from beneath my body suit.

He stepped back to let me zip up the front. When I looked up he said, "This was definitely made for you, gurl," as he bit his lip watching me turn around in front of him. All I could do was smile. I looked around the room to see if everybody was ready to go and of course they were, so we just left with our helmets in hand. I looked behind me to see if Horus and Angel still had the bags and when I did, both of them were standing right next to each other with the bags on their shoulders. When both of them noticed I was looking at them, they simultaneously winked at me. I smiled and turned around to see the bright sunlight coming from the end of the tunnel on the launching. I had to change my vision pattern in order to see. We walked swiftly across the oil-stained pavement and gazed upon a beautiful black and blue Firebird 25K. When I got close enough to my plane, I felt like an ant. The Firebird had to be as tall as the old Washington Memorial on its wheels and as wide as a football field with an eagle-tipped nose. I couldn't wait to enter the plane.

"This is it." I whispered to myself as I took the first step on to the 50-step staircase. By the time I reached the top of the staircase and looked inside of the plane, I was breathless. Trust me those stairs were nothing, but the sight of everything on the foredeck of the plane was incredible. The white florescent lights accentuated every metallic object, screen, keyboard, and monitor. I was in such awe that I didn't notice that the guys were behind me.

"What's up, Salem? The ship a bloody mess?" Gram said in my ear.

"No, its just perfect."

Sam got in the conversation and said, "Ah, how cute. She's fallen in love with an aero-plane," in a baby-like voice.

With embarrassment and anger boiling inside me, I moved to the side to let them in and as Sam walked in I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall closest to me hard enough to not only knock the wind out of him, but to also shake the entire plane.

With my blood boiling, I said to him almost seething, "You will not speak to me or about me in that manner, Understood?"

With fear in his eyes he replied, "Yes, ma'am."

With that I kicked him in his groin so hard he cried and fell to the floor. I was just about to kick him again when Angel came over to me after watching everything I just did. Eventually he dropped the bag and with one arm wrapped himself around my waist from hip to hip from behind and whispered in my ear, " Leave him be. I'll talk to him later."

"Sam, you're a luck little bitch. Everyone else prepare for take-off."

I looked at Angel and if I wasn't so pissed I probably would be melting in ecstasy with the gaze he just gave me. I walked off towards the pilots seat and took my seat.

After watching my ass sway, Angel turned to Sam who by now had got off the floor wiping the tears from his eyes and was pitifully holding his stomach in searing pain watching Angel laugh at him.

"That is what you get."

"Man, shut up. You probably would've done the same thing."

"Seeing what just happened to you, I'm not even going to try it. Anyways, she wouldn't do that to me."

"How can you be so sure? She's a fucking hybrid for Christ sake. Damn Angel, I didn't think you would stoop this low for some pussy!"

"I heard that you fucking dipshit. Don't be so fucking stupid, bitch." I interjected.

Angel laughed and pulled Sam farther down towards the door that lead deeper into the plane and got serious with Sam for just a moment.

"Sam, this ain't about no god damn pussy. For one, you need to stop being such a fucking dick to Salem, otherwise, next time you say some shit like that to her you'll have to deal with me. Two, she ain't gonna do that to me cause I got what she want and I show her the respect and authority she just punished your ass for. Three, she's different from the hybrids we used to know, so don't put it against her that she was just born like that. She has nothing to do with our past experiences." For the moment he seemed to relax and said this, "Look man, yesterday is history and tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that's why they call it present. Live to see tomorrow. If you don't say anything stupid, you will."

"Okay man, I get you. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What happened in the lounge before we left?"

"We caught Salem staring at your ass and she 'fessed up and said that she is attracted to you. We couldn't help but to tell you."

"That's all it was. Boy next time tell me somethin' I don't know. I'm taking her up on her offer tonight. Tell the boys to put on a nightcap early that includes you. Whoever disobeys gets their ass ripped."

"Yes, sir."

Both of them walked towards the head of the plane. Angel took his place beside me on my right and prepped for take-off and Sam sat two rows behind as we were in the center of the plane. As I studied the buttons beneath the palms of my hands in my very comfortable black suede chair, I pushed the button that read 'PILOT' and a regular pilot's wheel appear from between my legs.

"Wow. That's cool." I said in flawed astonishment.

I turned my head to see Angel laughing at my comment. He looked like a profound painting by the best painter in the universe. He caught me staring at him and he simply smiled as if he were a lost lover of mine, but with all intentions of being my lover. Trying to gain control of the heat within me, I said, "Start the countdown." as I revved the engine and started towards the lane ahead at 50kph. Once the countdown hit '1', I lifted off, waiting to reach the world's outer boundaries.

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
